Lilium
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A Christmas picture. Two friends enjoying themselves. A song that sings like an angel among the winds. [oneshot] Title means Lily in Latin. Slight Puzzleshipping.


I bring everyone an early Christmas oneshot! It has a slight Puzzleshipping moment, but other then that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Crystal white snowflakes fluttered towards the ground of Domino City, Japan, the winds guiding them along their invisible pathway. Carolers were going around the city, knocking on doors of strangers, singing Christmas songs. Children were playing around as the snow fell, having snowball fights, enjoying the time of peace as they waited for Christmas Eve to fall upon them.

At a game shop where the King of Games resided, an old man dressed in deep green overalls and a bandana over his head was placing a wreath upon the front door of the shop. He heard footsteps racing towards him which made his head turn. He saw a young boy running to the shop, waving to the old man. His bright indigo eyes shined among the snow, which had some flakes in his multicolored, spiky hair. Behind him, a taller man who looked just like the boy, but appeared to be more mature, came walking slowly towards the small abode.

"Hey, Grandpa!" the boy greeted, taking a look at the wreath. "The door's looking fine. Have you gotten the tree up yet?"

"Not yet, Yugi," his grandfather replied. "I could use your help with it in my old age." Yugi, the boy, laughed a little, turning to the man behind him.

"What do you think, Pharaoh?" he asked him. The Pharaoh didn't seem to answer, for he was staring off up at the sky. Yugi waved a hand in front of his face. "Pharaoh?"

"Sorry, Yugi," he suddenly apologized, coming back down to Earth. "I was just thinking about something. But I'll be glad to help." With that, Yugi, his grandfather, and the Pharaoh all went into the shop to prepare for Christmas.

-**Later that night**-

The fireplace was glowing brightly, the Christmas tree standing upright, the ornaments and lights twinkling brightly among the light of the fire. Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, and the others were sitting around the fire, talking to each other. Yugi was sitting by the Pharaoh, humming a song. The ancient king of Egypt looked down at the boy, holding a cup of hot chocolate as the clock struck ten o'clock. Joey stood up first, grabbing his coat from the back of the couch.

"Well, I'd better get going," he whispered, waving to the others. "Serenity's waiting for me back home. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin Christmas for Yugi and the Pharaoh." He opened the door, snow flurrying inside the warm game shop. With another wave goodbye, he was gone. Soon after, Tristan and Tea had gone as well. Yugi and the Pharaoh sat near the fire, watching the flames dance their eternal dance. Yugi was still humming the song, but soon, those hums became words. The Pharaoh couldn't seem to understand the language the song was in.

Yugi:

_**O, si usque edita victus sapientia,**_

_**Et lingua deus no praetendiese.**_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentatioenem.**_

_**Quoniam cum probatus fuerit,**_

_**Accipiet coronam vitae.**_

_**Kyrie, Ignis Divine, Eleison!**_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena.**_

_**Quam benigna, quam amoena.**_

_**O castitatis lilium.**_

As Yugi stopped singing, he saw the Pharaoh with tears in his eyes. The boy sighed, and faced the fire once more.

"That song…" he whispered. "It's in Latin. It means lily."

"Where did you learn that?" the Pharaoh asked him softly, his voice shaking. Yugi looked towards him in surprise. "That song…my father sang it to me, before the Gods took his life." His hand was trembling as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. Tears were falling down his face as the fire was dying.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi inquired, but the Pharaoh placed a finger on his lips.

"Just enjoy this moment with me, Yugi," the former king replied, closing his eyes. "I want this Christmas to be happy for me…" He rested his head onto Yugi's shoulder, letting the tears fall to the floor.

The fire was now gone, replaced by black ashes.

-**The next morning**-

Solomon Motou slowly rubbed his eyes as he made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step, he massaged his eyes again to make sure what he was seeing wasn't a dream. Yugi and the Pharaoh were beside each other, a blanket draped over their bodies. Yugi was breathing softly, a smile upon his face. Solomon chuckled lightly, and patted his grandson's head. Taking a look at the Pharaoh, he noticed that his eyes were lined with tears, as well as a long clear streak along his cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Solomon whispered, placing a picture frame beside them. "You were really made for each other." In the picture frame, it showed Yugi and the Pharaoh beside each other, the Christmas tree behind them. Their eyes sparkled brightly by the lights of the shop, the ornaments adding to the effect. The Pharaoh, if anyone looked close enough, appeared to have been crying before the picture was taken.

No one really knew but Yugi and the Pharaoh himself.

As Solomon was moving back up the stairs, he heard his grandson mutter something he couldn't make out. When he moved closer, he heard the phrase again.

"_O castitatis lilium_," he whispered, appearing to have sung the words.

"O, lily of purity," Solomon murmured, moving back up the stairs. "You are a lily of purity, Yugi."

Was it a good oneshot?

Review please, and have a very Merry Christmas!


End file.
